unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Wanim-nom, Right Back At Ya!
Wanim-Nom, Right Back At Ya! is an episode of the The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back! Transcript At the house, all of the X-Men watching TV. WALUIGI: These shows all suck. I wish an ad would come on for something whacky that we could all do. WARIO: Shut up, Waluigi. An ad comes on, showing Nim-Nom. NIM-NOM: Hello, everyone! It's me, Nim-Nom! That one annoying kid you all hate! Uh, anyways, I've recently kidnapped... uh, I mean... HIRED Professor E. Gadd to build a cloning machine for me! The new Nim-Nom Industries Cloning Machine! We will be doing a live demonstration tomorrow! WALUIGI: Wow! Wario, we have to go to this! WARIO: No. WALUIGI: Wow! Donkey Kong, we have to go to this! DONKEY KONG: No. WALUIGI: Wow! Bowser, we have to go to this! BOWSER: No. WALUIGI: Wow! Homer--- HOMER: Yes! WALUIGI: Wow! Someone else! We have to go to this! There's no response. WALUIGI: Damn... The next day, at Professor E. Gadd's laboratory, Nim-Nom stands in front of a huge crowd as some Goombas carry in the cloning machine. Professor E. Gadd is tied to a chair in the back of the room, with a Koopa Troopa holding a gun to his head. NIM-NOM: Howdy, folks! Here's the cloning whatever. It doesn't matter. The crowd cheers. NIM-NOM: My Goombas will now be stealing your wallets. The crowd cheers. WALUIGI: Ha, I like this guy's sense of humor! A Goomba steals Waluigi's wallet and he doesn't even notice. NIM-NOM: Now, who would like to be the first person to get cloned from the cloning machine? The crowd falls silent. WALUIGI: Um... can I? NIM-NOM: Whatever, kid, I already got your wallet. Nim-Nom walks away, as Waluigi steps into the cloning machine. He pulls a lever, causing a bright flash of light, but then nothing happens. WALUIGI: Was... was I cloned? RANDOM GOOMBA: Nope. WALUIGI: I think it's broken. NIM-NOM: What do you mean it's broken? Nim-Nom looks over at E. Gadd. NIM-NOM: What does he mean it's broken? Nim-Nom walks over to the machine, pulling Waluigi out. NIM-NOM: It... it can't be broken! There's no way! Nim-Nom goes into the machine, and pulls a lever. MACHINE: DNA sample accessed. Now cloning. NIM-NOM: Wait, wha--- There's a bright flash of light, and when it's over, everyone is shocked to see that Nim-Nom is now some monstrous combination of Nim-Nom and Waluigi. WALUIGI: Gross! WANIM-NOM: No! What's happened to me? This is horrible! Change me back, now! WALUIGI: I don't know how! WANIM-NOM: Do it NOW! Wanim-Nom charges at Waluigi, who moves out of the way. Wanim-Nom runs into the wall, and knocks himself out. WALUIGI: So let's see... the machine flashed once, and that's when it copied my DNA, and when it flashed the second time, it was supposed to make a clone, but since Nim-Nom was standing in the machine, it turned him into Wanim-Nom! GOOMBA: That's pretty obvious. WALUIGI: Shut up. So... to turn him back, we have to put some of Nim-Nom's DNA into the machine, then put Wanim-Nom in there, and activate the machine AGAIN! GOOMBA: Are you done with the exposition? WALUIGI: I said to shut up. At the hospital, Waluigi is talking to a doctor. DOCTOR: Yeah, we have a blood sample that belongs to Nim-Nom. It's right this way. The doctor opens a door. Blood pours out. DOCTOR: Dang. That was all of his blood. WALUIGI: You just filled a room with his blood? DOCTOR: That seemed like the best idea at the time. Back at the lab, Waluigi walks in. WALUIGI: Well, I'm out of ideas. Is he still knocked out? Everyone in the room is dead. WALUIGI: Does that mean yes? Wanim-Nom jumps down from the ceiling, and attacks Waluigi. WANIM-NOM: I'll kill you! Waluigi pushes Wanim-Nom to the ground. WALUIGI: I'm sorry! There's no way to fix you! Unless... WANIM-NOM: What? WALUIGI: This might sound crazy, but to bring you back, we must... we must... WANIM-NOM: We must what? WALUIGI: Believe in ourselves! WANIM-NOM: I believe... WALUIGI: I believe... GOOMBA: I believe... E. GADD: I believe... EVERYONE: We all believe! Suddenly, in another flash of light, Wanim-Nom turns back into Nim-Nom. NIM-NOM: It's a miracle! WALUIGI: Hooray! NIM-NOM: Now get out of my laboratory. WALUIGI: Oh. The End. Moral If you ever turn into a combination of yourself and Waluigi, all you have to do is believe. Also, if Waluigi says something is broken, don't believe him. He probably just did it wrong. Idiot. Category:Episodes Category:Wario Crap